La liberación del colchón
by XMarisolX
Summary: Vino a la mente de Mary a revisar debajo de los colchónes de sus hijos. A ella no le gustó lo que encontró. Traducida por AngieMadero.


"Sueltas muchos gases."

Un Sheldon de 15 años había estado en su casa por sólo dos días desde su etapa como profesor visitante en Alemania, y ya estaba deseoso de regresar. Volteó con su hermano, quien estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá, con esa mirada de malicia que rápidamente se convirtió en la única manera que vería al joven mayor.

"No es cierto," dijo Sheldon.

George tomó una bocanada de aire y agitó la mano frente a su cara fruncida. "De hecho sí, hermano. Justo ahora acabas de dejar salir a un monstruo."

"Bueno, utilizando la lengua vernácula juvenil que pareces ser aficionado, 'El que lo huele se lo echó'."

"En realidad, eso no tiene sentido."

"Claro que sí, Junior," dijo Sheldon, cerrando el cuaderno de composición que estaba en su regazo. "La deflexión es una técnica de engaño muy común utilizado por las personas que tratan de desviar la atención de la realidad de una situación a fin de dar otra completa impresión. En física, se le conoce como el efecto Coriolis, aunque en este caso se refiere en gran parte a la desviación de objetos en movimiento en relación con—"

"Sí, apestas," dijo George, y cambió de canal el televisor.

"¡Estaba viendo eso!" Sheldon protestó.

"¿Quién ve _Jeopardy_?" dijo George. "Nadie."

"Yo sí," Sheldon insistió.

"Sí, como dije," contestó George. Finalmente dejó el programa de _Baywatch._

"¡AYÚDAME SEÑOR JESUCRISTO!" vino un grito de la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando Mary llamaba al Señor por su nombre completo, significaba que alguien estaba en serios problemas, y ya que el Sr. George no estaba en casa, el siguiente culpable en la línea era George hijo.

"Mira," dijo George, "debemos tener una buena historia, ya."

"Ni siquiera sabemos cuáles son los cargos," dijo Sheldon.

"No importa. Sea lo que sea que diga que pasó—tú lo hiciste." Cambió el canal de nuevo a _Jeopardy._

Segundos después, Mary llegó paseándose, su paso lento y sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los dos niños se voltearon.

"Estaba limpiando su habitación, chicos," dijo Mary, su voz serena y calmada. Muy calmada.

"Gracias mamá," dijo Sheldon. "Es muy amable de tu parte."

"Ahórrate la dulce plática para el final, Shelly."

Cerró su boca y agachó la cabeza.

"Ahora, como les decía, estaba limpiando su habitación chicos, y— mientras quitaba el polvo, aspiraba y quitaba las sabanas— vino a mi mente revisar debajo del colchón."

La cara de George se puso tan blanca como el papel y su corazón prácticamente se escuchaba latir desde su pecho.

"Shelly las puso ahí," dijo frenéticamente, apuntando a su hermano. "Créeme, no tuve nada que ver en eso. Le dije acerca de las revistas pero no quiso escucharme." Sheldon estaba a punto de indicar que las acusaciones de George eran, una vez más, una admisión de culpa cuando Mary habló.

"Junior, estoy muy al tanto de que son de Shelly," dijo ella. George y Sheldon se voltearon a ver, los dos desconcertados, pero de distintas maneras. George más que nada, lucía aliviado.

"Me alegra que lo veas, mamá. Es una vergüenza, pero—"

"Cállate, Junior," dijo Mary.

"Sí, señora," dijo y se volteó.

Mary sacó una mano de atrás y sostuvo tres copias de la _Revista del Big Bang._ Sheldon se congeló.

"Estaba ojeando entre estas _fascinantes_ revistas," dijo Mary, mientras comenzaba a ojearlas una vez más, "Estaba ojeando entre estas _fascinantes_ revistas." Se aclaró la garganta. "La creencia de que algún ser fantástico en el cielo 'creó' a los humanos en los últimos 10,000 años es la más rancia basura que ha permanecido con la imbécil y plagada humanidad.

Sheldon la miró, sus ojos estaban tan grandes como pelotas de golf. "Son de George," dijo, pero después se volteó murmurando. "Ésa es una mentira."

"¿Así que quieres agregar el mentir a tu lista de crímenes?" le preguntó ella.

George habló. "Si quieres que lo sostenga para que lo azotes—"

"Junior," dijo ella con su temperamento en aumento, "estás sobre hielo muy delgado y ni siquiera he ido a tus revistas."

George se congeló con terror, respiraba con dificultad.

"Ahora, Shelly," dijo ella. "Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que sinceramente no crees en esto y que sólo obtuviste estas revistas por las imágenes y no por los artículos."

La mirada de George registraba la ironía de lo dicho.

Sheldon miró a su madre directo a los ojos. Comenzó a temblar, su labio comenzó con el tic. Sus manos se sentían pegajosas y podía sentir gotas de sudor formarse en su frente.

"Estoy esperando," dijo ella.

"Pip," fue todo lo que él dijo y se fue corriendo por la puerta delantera como un rayo, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

"Regresará," dijo Mary.

"Que tonto," murmuró George con una risita.

"Hablando de tontos," dijo Mary, cruzándose de brazos. "Tu turno".

* * *

El pastor Evans se sentó enfrente de George en el sofá (que sólo usaban con las visitas). Mary se paró cerca.

"El deseo carnal del sexo es natural pero la realización de esta manera—"

Justo entonces la puerta principal se abrió. Todas las cabezas voltearon. Sheldon estaba parado ahí. Mary sólo miró su reloj.

"Son las 10:03, Shelly," dijo ella. "Así que ahora, además de todo, te perdiste el toque de queda. Realmente te vas por todo lo alto cuando metes la pata, ¿verdad?"

"Considere huir para siempre," dijo Sheldon, su voz en algún lugar del medidor de susurros, "pero después me di cuenta que fallé al empacar mi cepillo de dientes… o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo conseguiré un par de cosas y después estaré en camino."

"No irás a ningún lado," dijo Mary. Caminó hasta él y lo tomó de la oreja, tironeándolo hasta el sillón, enseguida del pastor. "Te sentarás aquí dejaras que el pastor Evans saque esos demonios de ti."

"No creo que haya demonios en él," dijo el pastor Evans. "Él sólo está experimentando una crisis de fe. Es común en las personas de su edad."

"Yo _amo_ al Señor," dijo Missy, entrando de repente al cuarto, lamiendo su paleta.

"Él no es el único a quien has estado amando," dijo Mary. "Si yo fuera tú me iría mientras pueda."

Tomando la indirecta, Missy se fue.

"Ahora, Sheldon," el pastor comenzó con voz cálida. "¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de correr de casa?"

"Porque mi madre descubrió la verdad de mis creencias y la creo capaz de atarme como cerdo y colgarme de un gancho del carnicero en el cobertizo."

"Tu madre jamás haría algo así, ¿no es así, Mary?" dijo el pastor, volteando con ella.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Depende de lo que él crea," dijo.

"Mary," dijo el pastor, su voz se volvió más grave.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo ella, volteando su cabeza y frotándose el cuello. "Por supuesto que no."

"Mira," dijo el pastor, "Esta es tu casa, tu santuario, un lugar seguro donde puedes abrirte y ser honesto con tus sentimientos."

"No son mis sentimientos," dijo Sheldon, estallando de repente. "Es la _verdad._"

"¿Qué es la verdad?" preguntó el pastor.

"La evolución," dijo Sheldon firmemente. "Dios no creó la vida, ni siquiera el universo."

Mary acusó a Sheldon con su dedo índice. "Retira eso, Shelly, o con Dios como mi testigo, yo te—"

El pastor saltó, alejándola. "Si no puedes controlarte, Mary, tendré que pedirte que te vayas."

Mary tomó un gran respiro, peleando por mantener su compostura. "No se preocupe, pastor," dijo ella, colapsando en una silla en el lado opuesto del cuarto. Se puso la mano en el pecho. "Junior," dijo ella. "Ve a traerme un té de manzanilla." Volteó con el pastor. "La manzanilla es libre de cafeína y nicotina," dijo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué tendría nicotina el té?" dijo el pastor.

"No tendría," dijo ella. "No fumo. Renuncie, ¿lo recuerda? Lo dejé hace años." Se volvió con George, susurrándole. "Apúrate con el té." El se fue.

"Ahora Sheldon, Dios te ha bendecido con esa grandiosa mente, y esa mente te ha traído grandes oportunidades a ti y un gran orgullo a tu comunidad. Pero no dejes que la fuerza te convierta en un débil."

"Eso es absurdo," dijo Sheldon. "¿Cómo podría mi mente volverse débil?"

"Cuando alguien tiene un don, existe el riesgo de que ellos podrían perder su humildad."

"Soy humilde," dijo Sheldon. "Es una de mis cualidades mas superlativas cualidades, si me permite decirlo."

Mary giró los ojos.

"Puede que eso sea verdad," dijo el pastor, "pero esa misma humildad es la que me hace creer en Dios. En lugar de preguntarme a mi mismo o a mis compañeros humanos todas las respuestas, le pregunto a ÉL."

"Y supongo que él te replica," dijo Sheldon, incrédulo.

"Tú siempre replicas," murmuró Mary.

"Él lo hace de alguna manera," dijo el pastor. "Cuando veo la fuerza y la majestuosidad del océano, veo el poder de Dios. Cuando veo la manera en que llueve sobre justos y malos por igual, veo la misericordia de Dios. Cuando veo a una madre con lagrimas en los ojos, cargando a su recién nacido, veo el amor de Dios. Lo veo de distintas maneras también, que son más personales y profundas."

"El universo no es personal," dijo Sheldon. "El cosmos observable viene de una serie de acontecimientos impersonales y sorprendentes que se desarrollaron de una manera que puede ser reconstruido sistemáticamente a través del análisis cuantitativo y cualitativo de la evidencia empírica, donde no se requiere de la fe o las creencias de cualquier tipo. Esta es la esencia misma de la ciencia."

"Entonces, ¿cómo explicas los elementos que son científicamente contradictorios o no tienen una explicación científica en absoluto, como el arte o el altruismo de la humanidad?"

"No profeso tener todas las respuestas, pastor, pero mi elección de ser un científico atestigua el hecho de que tengo pensado seguir mi investigación utilizando los principios del método científico, un método comprobado de adquisición académica." Arrugó la nariz. "Además la biología es asquerosa."

"Entonces, supongo que esto se reduce a acercarse," dijo el pastor.

"Eso creo," coincidió Sheldon reluctantemente.

"Muy bien," dijo el pastor Evans, levantándose. "Me dio mucho gusto el platicar contigo, Sheldon." Extendió su mano hacia Sheldon y él hizo una mueca.

"Yo no doy la mano," dijo él.

"Por supuesto, lo había olvidado." El pastor Evans levantó su biblia del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. "Esperamos verte en la colecta anual de alimentos."

"Planeo hacer una aparición," dijo Sheldon, levantándose también, siguiéndolo. "Tengo algunas sugerencias para este año que creo que—"

"¡Espere un segundo!" gritó Mary, levantándose de su lugar. "No puede irse, pastor."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él.

"Porque este chico sigue tan cabeza-dura como antes de que entrara usted. No lo traje aquí para que planearan entregar comida enlatada. Lo traje aquí para que le metiera un poco de sentido a Shelly."

"Mary," dijo el pastor. "Mi llamada de ayuda es para aquellos que busquen estar en comunión con Cristo, no para esforzarme en aquellos que no lo quieren. Además, Sheldon volverá a las enseñanzas de su juventud, hay que tener en cuenta que Dios nos hizo libres de pensar como queramos."

Mary miró a Sheldon, luego al pastor. Los dos lucían calmados.

"Bueno, eso es estúpido," dijo Mary. "Con una mano firme, empujo al pastor por la puerta azotándola detrás de él.

"Eso fue grosero," dijo Sheldon.

"Ahora has agregado altanería a tu lista. Estás castigado por un mes, amigo, y como estas en tus vacaciones de navidad, no puedes salir de la casa para nada, no hay trabajo, no hay escuela, y no tienda de comics. ¿Está claro?"

"¿Y la iglesia?"

"¡VETE!" le grito Mary, apuntándole con el dedo.

Sheldon corrió a su habitación.

* * *

Sheldon estaba profundamente dormido cuando de repente lo despertó la mirada de dos ojos mirándolo. Él comenzó a gritar, agitándose rápidamente, a su vez hizo que la persona a quien le pertenecían los ojos comenzara a agitarse y a gritar también.

"¡Shelly!" dijo su madre, "¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¿Qué me ocurre?" grito Sheldon. "¿Cómo se supone que respondiera cuando dos ojos están mirándome a mitad de la noche?"

"Shelly," George dijo desde la litera de arriba. "Si sientes que algo te gotea, es limonada."

Sheldon revuelto en la cama, se levantó. Desde que regresó de Alemania era más alto que su mamá y le estaba tomando tiempo acostumbrarse.

"Acabó de colgarle el teléfono al pastor" le explicó Mary. "No debí de haberlo echado así. Ni siquiera le ofrecí uno de mis famosos pasteles de calabaza. Me sentí terrible."

"¿Te perdonó?"

"Claro que sí," dijo Mary. "Él es el pastor."

"Oh," dijo Sheldon, tallándose el ojo, y sintiendo finalmente que su corazón regresaba a la normalidad. "Eso es bueno." Estaba a punto de regresar a la cama pero después pensó acerca de la 'limonada' y tomó su almohada de la cama. Al parecer pasaría una noche en el suelo.

"Quiero disculparme contigo también," dijo Mary.

"¿Por creer en el Creacionismo?"

"Por supuesto que no," dijo ella, disgustada. "Por gritarte y hacerte sentir que no puedes ser honesto conmigo. El lazo que compartimos es muy importante para mí y odiaría romperlo, sin importar qué."

"¿Esto significa que soy tu hijo favorito?" dijo Sheldon.

"No. Yo amo a todos mis hijos," dijo Mary.

"¿Puedes hacerme a _mí_ un pastel de calabaza?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro que sí, bebé."

"¿Y me puedes levantar el castigo?"

"Nop," contestó ella. "Aún así te portaste altanero, me mentiste, y te perdiste el toque de queda. Hasta debería agregarte días." Sonrió un poco. "Pero puedes ir a la iglesia, si quieres."

Sheldon rodó los ojos. En su mente. No quería presionar su suerte.

"Ahora ven aquí y dale a tu mami un abrazo," dijo ella. Sheldon camino y se agachó para abrazar a su mamá. "Y el hecho de que seas más alto que yo," dijo ella, "no quiere decir que no te pondré por encima de mis rodillas y azotar el temor de Dios en ti, si lo veo conveniente."

Sheldon sonrió. "Te amo, mamá," dijo.

"También te amo, cariño."

"¿Me puedes dar un abrazo, también?" dijo George.

"No hasta que limpies esa 'limonada'," dijo ella, abriendo la puerta. "Quiero esas sabanas limpias, _ahora_." Negó con la cabeza. "Juro que es como si hubiera sido criado en un granero," dijo ella mientras salía de la habitación.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA: **Muchísimas gracias a AngieMadero por traducir esta historia. Ella hizo un trabajo estupendo. También, como siempre, gracias a ustedes por leer este fic. Me da mucho gusto saber que tengo lectores fieles.


End file.
